Bajo el yugo del destino
by TP-Sakana
Summary: La guerra nos ha obligado a retroceder. Mientras llevaba mal herida a Zelda quien se aquejaba en un duelo por la muerte de Impa la esperanza se desvanecía poco a poco, sin embargo era algo que no iba a dejar pasar. La opresión del destino me ha traído hasta aquí pues mi deber es proteger Hyrule y a Zelda, aun cuando no se me reconozca como el "Héroe del Tiempo"
1. La guerra no espera por nadie -Prólogo

¿Qué tal? Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y quisiera agradecer por aquí a una de mis amigas pues me animo a escribir debido a que reviso una libreta donde escribía pequeñas historias sobre "La leyenda de Zelda" Bueno, sin más demora les dejo con la historia.

 _ **Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo.**_

 **Por:** _ **TP-Sakana**_

* * *

" **-.-.-.-Bajo el yugo del destino-.-.-.-"**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_ _:_ _La guerra no espera por nadie._

Atenido a una gran responsabilidad, inmiscuido, involucrado, palabras que son similares entre sí con respecto a mi situación, en una aventura que cambiaría totalmente mi forma de pensar. . El tiempo se me fue arrebatado pero aun así no me quejo de todo lo que pasé…

Es verdad que todo pasó de repente y sin ningún tipo de aviso. Mi protector murió, mi mejor amiga desapareció, fui un tipo de hermano de un goron, estuve comprometido con una princesa zora, pasaron siete años… y en esos siete años yo cumplí mi papel como héroe. Sin embargo cuando regrese todo eso jamás fue un hecho existente aunque descubrí que era un Hylian y sabia que no podía volver al bosque… También al regresar el tiempo mi amiga Navi desapareció…

-"¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿Por qué se ha marchado…?" – fueron mis preguntas en aquel entonces. Jamás me fueron respondidas, ni siquiera cuando la busque en otra dimensión.

Resignado volví a Hyrule, donde volví a toparme con la princesa Zelda… ella antes de irme en mi búsqueda de Navi me pidió proteger la ocarina del tiempo. Fue entonces cuando la escondí en el más recóndito de los lugares en el mundo donde nadie jamás, más que yo, podría encontrarla.

* * *

No tenia más por delante… hasta esta noche, cuando comenzó la guerra de manera espontanea.

Una horda de guerreras Gerudo comenzó por atacar el fuerte de la ciudadela, podía escuchar desde mi pequeña cómoda como la gente gritaba horrorizada por la atroz ferocidad de las bravas guerreras.

Mi trabajo después de ocho años de servicio era cuidar de mi amiga y también princesa y heredera al trono de Hyrule, Zelda.

Me vestí rápidamente, tome mis armas y a punto de salir una de las guerreras me vio, ella corrió hacia mí y trato de lastimarme, sin embargo sobrepuse mi escudo el cual resonó por el metal de la espada de la gerudo, me abalance hacia ella y le di un fuerte golpe con el escudo a contra su cabeza.

Cayo desmayada, después de todo no podía ser capaz de arrebatarle la vida a pesar de que posiblemente ella lo haría conmigo.

Con algo de pánico salí disparado al último piso para encontrarme con varias gerudo atacando a Impa. Ella estaba lastimada, muy a pesar de ser tan fuerte y la cuidadora de la princesa, se encontraba rodeada y perdida, a las últimas trate de impedir su muerte y sin embargo una de las que parecía comandar ante las otras cuatro mujeres atravesó el corazón de la sheikah, fue entonces que un desgarrador grito resonó por todo el castillo. Su alma negaba con redención de manera lacerante y desgarradora la muerte de su fiel nana.

Pude sentir como mi corazón se había paralizado a tal punto en que me quede completamente quieto. Aquella voz era muy conocida para mí. Entonces fue cuando ese llanto tan doloroso comenzó a atacar a aquellas mujeres, arrasándolas sin piedad. Completamente sola pudo terminar con la vida de cinco fuertes colosales mujeres del desierto a mano limpia y con una hermosa espada totalmente de filo blanco. Era ella, la princesa a quien debía proteger, Zelda.

-¡IMPA! – Lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de su rostro, denotaba a leguas que había sido un golpe tan duro como para seguir avanzando. Esa mujer, según lo que ella me había contado una vez, había actuado durante toda su vida como una madre ya que la reina Helena, la difunta madre de la princesa, había fallecido después del nacimiento de la pequeña niña y como últimas palabras encargada a Impa, quien de comandante paso a ser también la nana de la princesa cuidaría el resto de su vida.

Algo se había roto dentro de la rubia, lo sentía dentro de mi pecho. Guarde mi espada en su funda y volví a reincorporarme de manera que al correr hacia ella fue para abrazarla fuertemente por la espalda mientras esta sollozaba sin cesar.

-¡Debemos irnos! – Le dije mientras la jalaba hacia mi – ¡Vamos, Zelda! – Aun con tal cuerpo juvenil y femenino tenía una fuerza muy grande y una gran voluntad. Ella se persistía de manera increíble por lo que mi última opción fue convencerla – ¡No hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano!

De golpe pudo entender a lo que me refería, pues si de algo estábamos seguros ambos era de que esa mujer que ahora había caído en combate no se dejaría llevar por una muerte tan fácil y sin ningún objetivo que no fuera por proteger a su preciada Zelda, a quien desde su nacimiento considero la más grande de sus responsabilidades.

-Ahora… movámonos – le dije de manera sutil mientras tomaba su cintura suavemente – ¿Zelda?

-L-Link – Poco a poco su tez se tornaba pálida, al punto en que dejo de tener fuerza para desmayarse.

-¡Zelda! – La tome entre mis brazos para mirarla preocupado, acaricie su rostro de manera amable mientras observaba cada una de sus preciosas facciones de las cual me había entorpecido el ritmo cardiaco. Tome nuevamente su cintura para darme cuenta de que al costado tenía una abertura y un color carmín que sólo podía ser significado de sus sangre.

Tome un poco de la tela de las difuntas mujeres gerudo para retener la hemorragia y cargue a Zelda entre mis brazos.

Corrí por los pasillos del castillo pero cada vez que iba a un lugar podía sentir la presencia de intrusas e incluso también escuchar sus pasos. Regrese a la trágica escena donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Impa, frente a esta se encontraba la habitación de Zelda.

Le eche una última mirada a Impa y dije - Lo siento, debí llegar antes... Gracias por todo, Impa, ¡No te voy a defraudar!- Agache la cabeza en señal de respeto y corrí hacia mi última esperanza.

Abrí un pasadizo del que sólo sabíamos ella, Impa y yo para llegar a la las afueras de Hyrule, luego de entrar en él y salir del lugar con un silbido llamé a Epona y con prisa me dirigí al fuerte del pico nevado, un lugar inhóspito donde ni la más loca de las gerudo sería capaz de poner un pie… sin embargo ese era nuestro fuerte contra aquella guerra.

Para llegar a él tenía que atravesar, con el cuerpo de Zelda, la parte del territorio Zora, sin embargo se encontraba en ataque por parte de las gerudo, no tuve otra opción más que ir sigiloso… indique a epona que se marchase y esta obediente lo hizo mientras yo simplemente pensaba en como llegar hasta el otro lado del lugar de aquella peligrosa incertidumbre.

-L-Link – Alcanzo a hablar Zelda a medias – Por favor… llega al fuerte lo antes… p-posible, t-te lo s-suplico h-héroe de Hyrule – Yo mire y asentí suavemente mientras ella volví a cerrar sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Es hora de volver a jugar al héroe – dije para mi mismo mientras miraba desde un punto alto cada posición de las gerudo.

Con un grácil movimiento una flecha fue disparada a una de ellas dejándola inconscientes, solo necesitaba ese paso sin obstruir para pasar a mi destino.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA.**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el prólogo de esta historia, espero que les haya parecido buena y continúen leyéndola, me alentaría mucho. Bueno esto es todo por el momento.

N/A: Los lugares son el castillo de Hyrule y parte del dominio zora donde Jabu Jabu /Yabu, Yabu  
así se pronuncia/ se encontraba.

Nos leemos para la próxima.


	2. El fuerte del pico nevado - Cap1

No me iba a detener de escribir, todo lo he apuntado mucho antes en la libreta, ¿Cómo están? Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de este fanfic, espero que sea de su gusto.

Gracias **Goddess Artemis** por ser mi primer review. Si, ahora que le di una revisada me di cuenta de que he puesto una palabra de manera un poco entorpecida. Gracias.

N/A: Este fanfic es mi representación posiblemente vana y absurda «para el señor Aonuma» claro de lo que habría pasado durante medio siglo /o la misma guerra/ con las encarnaciones del héroe y Zelda

También puede que tenga ciertos tipos de teorías que parezcan torpes pero me esmerare en darles credibilidad debido a su gran misterio en la saga, será un relato teórico que tratare de poner como panorama principal.

 _ **Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo. Únicamente la trama me pertenece.**_

 **Por: TP-Sakana**

* * *

" **-.-.-.-Bajo el yugo del destino-.-.-.-"**

 _Capítulo I: El fuerte del pico nevado._

* * *

Había tirado la flecha hacia la mujer vigilante del trono, la cual cayó desmayada y nadie más había visto aquello. De manera rápida y sutil bajé con Zelda en brazos y me dirigí hacia la salida con esperanzas, hasta que estas fueron cortadas tremendamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Pregunto una mujer tras de mí, la sorpresa me invadió y a la vez dejando me tan helado como el mismo hielo. Cuando di la vuelta el hielo se derritió con alivio de que no fuese una gerudo la que hablase.

-No tengo que responder – Sonreí de manera déspota y burlona – Además sabes que no puedes ir conmigo, Ruto.

-Sólo quería darte la túnica azul, mi padre dijo que posiblemente puedas necesitarla para vernos cuando lo necesites, eres el único hombre capaz de hacer valer una responsabilidad entre los más entrenados guerreros Hylians – Pensar que eso había dicho el rey de los Zora me hizo sentir un poco de alivio. Alguien reconocía mi talento lo cual era extraño pero agradable.

-Suena a alago, y lo agradezco de todo corazón – Dije reverenciando – Entonces… nos vemos, Ruto. Que las corrientes del rio os sea favorable, princesa de los Zora.

-Cuídate, Link. Cuida a la princesa y protege su vida – me dijo dándome un abrazo con Zelda. Pese a que ella y yo habíamos comprometido y todo fue solamente como un sueño sin ser verdadero me había caído bien, de niños salía a jugar con ella, antes de ir en búsqueda de navi » _claramente_ « y Zelda se llevaba tanto bien como mal, pues un niño siempre suele ser así.

Luego de esa despedida huyo hacia seguramente el templo del agua, un lugar seguro para ellos, al menos por un largo tiempo.

Corrí hacia la salida, Jabu-Jabu seguía ahí, me había reconocido y sin decir nada este se había abierto un espacio para mí. Agradecí con una pequeña reverencia.

Para entrar en el territorio del pico nevado tenía que entrar a la cueva del tesoro de las botas de hierro. Me adentre cuidadosamente, no había monstruos ni seres peligrosos lo cual me resulto extraño, y después de llegar a la ultima puerta y tomar las botas me abrí paso entre una pared, la había reventado con una bomba para tener acceso al otro lado.

-Bueno… - Mire otra vez a Zelda – Tenemos que ir hacia allá – Me tape con una capucha y a Zelda con otra la cual había sido bordada de Impa para ella.

Este territorio era muy peligroso y ciertamente famoso por sus múltiples desapariciones. Era tan popular como el valle gerudo, donde un hombre era secuestrado para ser progenitor y luego encerrado en cárceles o incluso asesinado.

Aquí tenía que tener cuidado, varios lobos albinos, más que lobos me resultaba como espíritus protectores del pico debido a su aspecto fantasmal, correteaban para derribarme. Firmemente les cortaba el ataque con la espada que tenia, no permitía que un rasguño fuera directo a Zelda.

-¡Hey! ¡Niño! – De nuevo alguien apareció detrás de mí – ¡Espera! – Apunte con mi espada a su cuello – ¡Calma!

Quede atónito, guarde silencio mientras observaba esas facciones gerudo, pero no cualquiera… si no de una que conocí en mi aventura –Nabooru – Dije sorprendido ni tan alto ni tan bajo en mi tono.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? – La mire otra vez, ella tenía tal cara de confusión que causaba un poco de risa – Bueno, no hay tiempo para tonterías. Como sabes mi nombre he de suponer no tengo que decir más. Soy una gerudo, pero siempre estuve en contra de Ganondorf – Apretó sus puños, sabía que ella incluso cuando todo fue real para mi, haría eso –Supe sus planes de ataque y trate de advertírselos pero no se me permitió. Fui arrestada por traición y cuando Ganondorf extrañamente no pudo lograr su objetivo y fue ejecutado en el circo del espejo ellas comenzaron a idear otros planes de venganza.

-Ya veo – dije por lo bajo – Mira puedes explicarme tranquilamente al llegar…

-¿Confías en mi? – Ella extrañada dejo de tomar su espada por si yo no tenía credibilidad hacia sus palabras.

-Por su puesto – Dije tranquilamente mientras enfundaba la espada – De cualquier mujer Gerudo la única en quien confiaría es en aquella que en sus ojos traen sinceridad y paz a mí instinto.

Nabooru parecía atónita, como si nunca hubiese escuchado palabras tan gentiles como las mías por parte de un hylian, sin dudarlo me ayudo a cargar a Zelda mientras yo abría paso hacia la fortaleza y protegía de los albinos canes que aparecían de la nieve blanca.

Faltaba poco más de una curva para llegar al destino, Nabooru paro ante el "precipicio" que se podía ver a unos cuantos centímetros.

-Disculpa pero… ¿Cómo rayos planeas pasar por aquí? – Me pregunto algo desconcertada, tome a Zelda entre mis brazos nuevamente y me burle de su ignorancia ante la magia de los Hylians mientras me tiraba al precipicio que resulto tener una plataforma invisible – ¿M-Magia? Para ser los buenos tienen una forma muy tramposa de hacer sus cosas – Me comento divertida.

-¿Trampa? Eso es lo que diría del ataque sorpresa nocturno que nos montaron hace unas horas –Ella era una bromista pero agradable – ¿Lo ves? Estoy sano y salvo... Ahora tú cruza – le dije seguro y tranquilo, ella confió en mí y brinco hacia mí, ambos cruzamos para ver de tras de una gran roca cubierta por nieve el lugar donde estaría nuestra caballeriza.

* * *

Escuchaba algunos gritos – ¡Es Link! ¡Y la princesa! – Aliviados seguramente debido a la llegada de su soberana. Corrí lo más pronto posible junto a Nabooru.

-¿¡EH!? ¡Es una gerudo, mátenla! –dijeron tras a ver visto a Nabooru. Pese a la capa que tenia y las ropas diferentes a las de su tribu sus facciones eran inconfundibles.

-¡ALTO! – dije fuertemente, pensando que no me harían caso, sin embargo…

-¡Pero es una gerudo, señor! – Me dijo el segundo al mando, estaba algo confundido por mis decisiones, aun tenia a Zelda en brazos.

-Mi nombre es Nabooru, segunda líder al mando de la tribu Gerudo… debido a mi "traición" –recalco con sus dedos de manera molesta –Fui encarcelada y juzgada a muerte por mi pueblo… escape cuando comenzó esto y estuve años en contra de Ganondorf. Debido a la ejecución del Rey del desierto ellas quieren la muerte de su majestad, el rey Daphnes cuarto… pero asesinado por ellas no les ha bastado sino que ahora también desean la muerte de su princesa, bueno… reina ahora, Zelda de Hyrule…

Todos se quedaron pasmados. Esta noticia les había quedado cruda, incluso a mí, nuestro rey había muerto, el que pensaban que había escapado cayó bajo las manos de esas mujeres barbarás. Inclusive yo pensaba que había escapado. Mucha gente había corrido peligro y había huido lejos, así como Malon, su padre e Ingo huyeron hacia el bosque junto con otras personas. Y los kokiri… bueno sólo espero que se encuentren bien.

Zelda comenzó a moverse un poco con quejas entonces, nervioso, llame al médico –Necesito un medico… ¡pronto! – Grite, corrí a ponerla en una camilla. Luego comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

Luego de unas horas Zelda despertó y yo estaba a su lado – Zelda… - sonreí ante sus ojos zafiro.

-¿L-Link? – Ella me miro de tal forma que tomé su mano de manera cálida y gentil para besarla y tranquilizarla – Yo… – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, recordó lo que había pasado con Impa e incluso comenzó a contar me lo de su padre – Estaba tranquilamente dormida mientras escuche un sonido metálico golpear fuera de mi habitación. Salí y vire al fondo del pasillo como mi padre había sido asesinado a sangre fría. Luego Impa me tomo por un brazo y me escondió en el armario del pastillo izquierdo… yo me quede estática pero ella peleaba, pronto comenzaron a salir mas gerudo y luego…

Me incline hacia ella y luego bese sus labios de forma dulce y amable – Lo lamento… - Dije sonrojado y nervioso ahora, pero… de cierta forma estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Ambos lo necesitábamos.

Ella negó con su cabeza mientras me sonreía, pero seguía en el mismo estado – Creo que era algo necesario en estos momento, Link – Me incline nuevamente para que esta vez ella me besara. Cerré mis ojos lentamente. Sus brazos comenzaron a rodear mi cuello y yo rodeaba mis brazos tanto en su espalda como parte de su cintura.

Aquel momento fue el más glorioso, me sentía tan libre de hacerlo y tan increíble de lograr lo que muchas veces soñé.

Desde joven una calidez tomaba forma dentro de mí, algo que sólo sentía ante la princesa Zelda, Cada año crecía, era más intensa, cada día se hacía más evidente para mí. Al contárselo a Saria, cuando tocaba su melodía al viento del castillo con la ocarina de madera que una vez ella me dio, me dijo "Vaya, al fin ha llegado el momento que imagine" Sonaba tan feliz y divertida que cuando me abrió los ojos no lo creía.

Nunca me comporte distante y mucho menos cambie mi forma de ser con mi querida Zelda. Fui de principio a fin el mismo. Aunque claro, mi forma de actuar con ella se volvió más caballerosa y poco a poco dejaba de verla como una amiga. Un día mientras miraba su rostro ella me pregunto…

" _-Link… ¿P-Por qué me miras de esa forma?"_ – recuerdo bien que tomó su cabello y lo acomodó de forma tierna.

" _-Si te digo… ¿vas a abofetearme?"_ – Pregunté alegremente mientras miraba más hacia sus ojos. La puerta de su alma tímida y amable. Con el tiempo ella se había vuelto de esa manera, ya que de niña solía ser conflictiva y desalineada.

" _-Por supuesto que no…"_ -Contesto algo insegura.

" _-Bueno… te lo diré"_ – comencé a susurrarle mis palabras, comencé por decirle – "La razón por la que yo te miro tanto últimamente es porque yo… creo que me enamore de su majestad" – y como era de esperarse me abofeteo y salió huyendo – " _Lo sabia… yo sólo soy un simple amigo y campesino para e…"_ – Sin darme cuenta había regresado para abalanzarse sobre mi y besarme con pasión mientras yo quedaba atónito aun sin reaccionar a aquella impredecible acción.

"-Yo también me enamore de ti" –Termino por decir alegremente.

-Zelda… juro que te voy a proteger, saldremos de esta – Le dije mirándola con una mirada algo fría de mi parte para causar seriedad y credibilidad en el mismo ambiente y mis palabras.

-Creo firmemente en tu palabra, Link – me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Un soldado se acerco a ambos, parecía haber visto aquello por lo que medio tartamudeaba y Zelda y yo nos sonrojamos un poco, pude notar su leve sonrojo mirándole de reojo. Me acerque al soldado dejando descansar un poco a Zelda. –S-Señor, ahora que la princesa está a salvo… es hora de idear un plan, ¿N-No cree? – Miré alrededor… a caso… estaba hablándome… ¿a mí?

-¿Eh? – Le mire al soldado con confusión – ¿Me esta dirigiendo la palabra a mi? – Le pregunte cuando el mismo se sorprendió de que no sabía nada… o algo.

-U-Usted se ha convertido en el comandante supremo de nuestras fuerzas – dijo algo nervioso. Yo… yo estaba totalmente impresionado, entonces supe que Sir. Allyster había fallecido. Era totalmente una gran patada al pecho esa muerte. Mi mentor, mi mejor amigo el cual me enseño tantas cosas e incluso dijo que era como un hijo para él.

Me quede de piedra… él era tan cálido como el árbol deku, Darunia y tan fiero como lo era Impa o Taya al regañarme.

-¿Sir Link? –Me llamo sacándome del trance – S-Sir…

-No digas mas, Marcos, tenemos que comenzar a idear planes para nuestra armada – Le dije mientras me despedía con otro beso de mi doncella.

Una vez caminamos fuera del salón principal, donde se centraba Zelda encanilladla junto a la chimenea, pasamos hacia el cuarto del ala este del piso superior. Mientras subíamos las escaleras Marcos se me quedo viento y luego me pregunto.

-Link… tienes una relación con la princesa, ¿verdad? – Sonrojado me lleve la mano a la nunca rascándola y riendo un poco.

-Podría decirse que sí, pero aun falta declarar que es oficial… quizá después de todo esto le pida matrimonio a la princesa – Entramos a la sala. Tomé asiento junto con los otros soldados. Enfrente de nosotros se encontraba una mesa y encima de ella había un montón de planos, mapas y puntos estratégicos.

La reunión comienza. El capitán de la guardia comienza a decir que debemos recuperar el fuerte de los zoras, aunque estén la mayoría resguardados en el templo del agua algunos quedando prisioneros igual que algunas tropas. Yo mire de reojo a Marcos cuando comenzó diciendo que sería prudente atacar al valle gerudo, donde ya no había muchas gerudo y seguro estaba su comandante. Yo negué la idea, era más seguro que adueñándose del castillo la comandante estaría ahí. Nabooru salió para afirmar que yo tenía razón.

También nos dijo que el nombre de la capitana era Minora, capitana al mando. El plan de venganza recaía hacia el rey y su hija, Zelda. Nabooru nos dijo también que Minora estaba enamora de Ganondorf, algo que nunca imaginamos pasaría, al menos yo no.

-Entonces sugerimos hacer un contra ataque aquí – señalan un punto en el mapa, parece ser la parte del bosque, no me ha parecido en absoluto.

-Yo sugiero que ataquen el fuerte del rio, ya que es donde menos había mujeres a comparar con el castillo, además en el bosque no entra ninguna debido a los mitos de los hechizos del protector, recalco firmemente que somos un clan lleno de supersticiones – dijo Nabooru, su ayuda nos serbia más de lo que pudimos imaginar.

-Ella tiene razón – digo pensando en Saria y los demás – Lo prudente será atacar antes de que se abastezca de ellas el lugar. Iré con un escuadrón de diez hombres y tu, Nabooru – le dije a la gerudo y a los demás, ella asintió sin rechistar.

-Ya escucharon – comencé a decir sereno – ¡PREPARENCE QUE HOY RECUPERAMOS LAS AGUAS BENTIDAS DE NAYRU! – Grite fuertemente mientras miraba a todos que alentaban la causa. Nabooru me dio una felicitación por mi mandato.

Camine lentamente hacia el gra salón donde todavía estaba Zelda.

Entre cautelosamente mientras podía ver una figura contemplando el fuego tomando sus piernas y abrazándolas contra ella. Era mi Zelda.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – Me acerque y tomé su hombro con calidez.

-Lo estoy, Link – dijo ella volteando a verme. Aun podía percibir la tristeza en su interior. La abrace mientras admirábamos juntos el calor de la agradable chimenea.

-Mi Zelda – susurre en sus oídos – Tengo que partir nuevamente para recuperar el fuerte…

-Entiendo – dijo algo vacía. Miraba con dolor mi preparación para la partida. Antes de irme me abrazo fuertemente y luego se acerco a mis labios y dijo – Lo único que te pido… es que regreses sano y salvo, mi amado.

Sonreí furtivo y luego descaradamente solté una risa – Lo hare, mi doncella… terminare esta guerra sólo por tu mano – la bese nuevamente – La salida es mañana – le dije cuando el ambiente comenzó a ponerse más apasionado. Ella me besaba el cuello mientras con sus delicadas manos tocaba mi espalda.

Disimuladamente la lleve hasta su habitación y luego volvimos al juego.

Comenzó por deslizar su mano hasta mi pecho. Arrebato cada prenda de mi cuerpo como yo del suyo. No éramos un par de casados pero en el fondo sabíamos el amor que sentíamos uno por el otro. Desnude su hermoso cuerpo y al fin pude ver lo que desee con intensidad durante un tiempo.

-L-Link, esto no está – calle sus palabras con un beso y asi ambos nos dejamos llevar entre las blancas sabanas de quela habitación.

Entregaba mi alma a ella y ella a mi… mañana podría ser el ultimo día de mi vida y no iba a quedar con el deseo de hacer completamente mía a Zelda, única mujer para mi pensamiento, alma y corazón.

Mañana seria ardura, quizá perderíamos a unos cuantos… pero haríamos el mayor de nuestros esfuerzos.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Dirán que es pronto… pero no. Digamos que el contexto se centra en un futuro donde después de mucho tiempo Zelda y Link comparten una amistad. Quizá luego realice un fic donde explique la historia antes de la guerra. Bueno sin más que decir me despido para el siguiente.


	3. Ataque inminente - Cap 2

Vuelvo con otro capítulo del fic de Zelda, espero que les agrade este también.

*Risas* No me van a creer, pero para hacer este capítulo tuve que encender mi wii u y luego poner TP HD para poder acomodar todo en el mapa… como es *sonrisa* hehe… Y también Ocarina, en el 3ds.

 _ **Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo. Únicamente la trama me pertenece.**_

 _ *****_ (N/A: La versión que describo es la de GC que es la misma en wii u modo normal, no héroe)

 **Por: TP-Sakana**

" **-.-.-.-Bajo el yugo del destino-.-.-.-"**

* * *

 _Capítulo II: El ataque inminente._

Ya era de mañana, bastante temprano al despertar. Pude observar a Zelda quien yacía con tranquilidad dormida en la cama, donde en la madrugada nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro. Sonreí absolutamente feliz y agradable.

Me sentía tan capaz y tan feliz que era seguro que la misión podría ser todo un éxito… ¡NO! No podría, lo será.

Tomé papel, una pluma y tinta, comencé a escribir para mi amada y luego de terminar tomé la carta dejándola sobre mi almohada con una rosa blanca que se encontraba en un jarrón del salón. Con ternura me acerque a sus sonrosados labios y le arrebate un dulce beso evitando despertarla.

Luego de aquello me vestí, pues antes me encontraba totalmente desnudo y hacia un poco de frio fuera de las cobijas. Al salir con mi típica túnica verde, sólo que al crecer Zelda ordeno confeccionarme otra un poco más gruesa, me vire hacia una de las mucamas que limpiaba junto con otra y le dije que prendiera la chimenea de la princesa para que esta no tuviese frio, que cuando despertase le dieran su desayuno y que le dijeran que yo digo que no rechiste al comer aunque sea algo que no le guste pero le nutra.

Esta sonrió, era Mary, la más grande en edad de ellas, pues tenía ya cuarenta y cinco años trabajando para la familia real. Me había visto crecer y para ella yo era agradable.

-Sí, Link… por favor vayan con cautela, recuerda que la señorita Zelda aun lo esperara con muchas ansias, estoy más que segura. Con decirte que en tu viaje personal miro la ventana del balcón de su habitación todos los días y muchas veces las noches para asegurarse de que volvieras… lo hizo durante los dos años que te fuiste.

Me sonroje como ninguna otra vez… entonces Zelda… ¿también sentía en ese entonteces cosas por mi?, ¿Así como yo por ella? Sonreí divertido mientras me despedía con un abrazo de aquella mujer anciana que tanto me agradaba, la que cocino la mayor parte del desayuno de los soldados... también había tenido un romance con Allyster, el Sir que con lealtad también la amo, y aunque no podía casarse debido a los problemas constantes en el reino, él y ella sabían que uno era del otro y viceversa. Era muy obvio para todos y siempre los consideramos marido y mujer. Allyster también nos había dicho de aquel romance.

-Su muerte no será en vano – susurre con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Luego de aquello fui directo al comedor, donde las fuerzas ya habían desayunado y estaban listas. Después de comer una simple tostada de pan con algo de mantequilla, una fruta y un poco de café nos dirigimos hacia la armería.

Para cruzar a ella se tenía que meter por la sala principal y luego a la izquierda. Aunque no era fácil el acceso, para entrar en esa habitación debías de saltar a través de un pequeño cuadrado que simulaba una ventana, fácil para engañar a los ladrones. Nadie pensaría que en un cuarto que no se mira, algo como un cuarto secreto, podría haber una armería.*

-Veinte hombres, Nabooru y yo, seguro que ganamos – dije por lo bajo, Nabooru me miro y sabia que me sentía más motivado. Se me acerco un poco más y luego me susurro.

\- Puedo ver que anoche y en la madrugada el Sir tuvo algo de motivación – Al decirme aquello me sentí tan avergonzado que el semblante de mi rostro había cambiado un poco a uno algo nervioso – y la responsable fue su princesa…

-N-Nabooru, por favor – dije tapándome el rostro – ¿Tenias que decir eso?

-Quizá... Oye ¿sabías que en un principio Ganondorf iba a ser el prometido de la primer hija de su rey, ósea la princesa Zelda? –Negué con la cabeza y luego sorprendido hice una señal con mis manos que le pedía continuar –Debido a que la reina no pudo concebir a su hija por que el destino no se lo permitió no hubo el trato de paz… las viejas gemelas dijeron que era un insulto. Ganondorf ni siquiera se interesaba en ello.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que Ganondorf pudo haberse casado con Zelda… ¿Y nada de esto habría ocurrido? – Pregunte a Nabooru quien con una sonrisa burlona me respondió asintiendo. Yo simplemente me quede a escucharla en lo que los veinte soldados se alistaban, apenas iban a dar las cinco de la mañana. Era un tiempo suficiente.

-En ese tiempo Minora y yo éramos las pequeñas consejeras de Ganondorf y amigas suyas, también se había enamorado de él… todo es una historia dramática que envuelve al amor y el desamor. Todo lo que sufrió el rey gerudo para conseguir la lealtad de las mujeres más grandes, las golpizas y hechizos de las gemelas ancianas fueron demasiado para despertar algo en el que no tenía que despertar… Fue cuando en sus ojos la maldad se apodero y nosotras… estábamos temerosas de él, aunque Minora seguía y sigue ciega por el amor.

-Vaya… nunca imagine que algo asi fuese posible… así que él también sufrió – quede pensativo. A primera vista uno podría decir que era un engreído y consentido príncipe… sin embargo que para llegar a tener ese puesto y esa lealtad de su pueblo tuvo que pasar por michas tragedias e incontables dolorosas pruebas.

De repente algo en mi pecho me hizo reaccionar… era tan similar a mí, tan parecido en cuanto a sufrir tantas cosas como esas. Pesares como los de Termina, Anju, por sobre todo lo que la pobre posadera tuvo que pasar, Kafei y su encantamiento, Lulu y la muerte de Mikau, así como muchas más tragedias… Aun cuando veo a Anju puedo sentir el dolor de la de Termina.

En cada visita a Kakariko para entrenar con Impa en el cementerio, me quedaba quieto a mirar a Anju. Ella también sufría pero no era por Kafei si no por la poca paciencia que sus padres, le tenían a su hermano. Siempre se encontraba triste, odiando a todos, infeliz. Luego de que Cojiro falleció nunca lo volví a ver y Anju se notaba más triste de lo normal.

A pesar de que mi experiencia en Termina fue muy diferente y algo triste, pude ver que Hyrule pasaba por cosas aun más fuertes. Ganondorf y su juicio casi eterno en el tribunal de la corte de Hyrule… Los incontables conflictos de los Gorons con su proyecto de las minas, pues unos estaban de acuerdo y otros querían un nuevo líder que no fuera Darunia por su "mala" decisión. El lago Hylia y los problemas que sufrían por que el agua se encontraba en un extraño estado. Vaya que nada se encontraba bien aquí.

Un "¡Estamos listos, señor!" me saco del trance en el que me encontraba. Tome mi espada y mi escudo. Me puse mi armadura la cual era semi dorada, con algunos toques de rojo y verde, en el pecho simulaba un águila o un azor y el casco era singular, pues parecía un tipo de cruz.

-¡Entonces vamos a por ese fuerte! – Les dije motivado, Nabooru me sonrió y tomo mi hombro en señal de orgullo.

Salimos del fuerte, la niebla era espesa y todo era bastante frio. Todos teníamos capas térmicas, Nabooru parecía soportar más el frio de alguna forma.

-Vaya, es tan frio como las noches en el Valle – me dijo – Aluna vez todas soñamos con tener un poco de acogedor viento, uno apacible en el desierto – pronto los demás soldados comenzaron a tomarle atención a la gerudo – Uno que ni quemara ni congelara… un viento amable como el de las colinas de Hyrule, por el que nuestro señor estaba dispuesto a alegar. Sin embargo nuestra disputa se contra puso a nuestros verdaderos objetivos… sólo queríamos tener un espacio en Hyrule, sólo queríamos tener un poco de lo que ustedes tenían y compartir lo que nosotras podríamos brindarles… sin embargo su rey nos lo negó de forma absoluta y totalmente agresiva. Aun así yo quise tratar de dialogar y cuando al fin lo había conseguido la ira cegó a Ganondorf.

-Yo… no lo sabía Nabooru – le dije con pésame, el rey había se comportado muy deplorablemente. Yo más que nadie sabía el temperamento de Nabooru por lo que imagine esa charla tranquila e incluso algo seductora para conseguir un poco del territorio, era nada más y nada menos que para todo el bienestar de ellas.

-Ganondorf juró proteger con nuestras fuerzas armadas… e incluso yo creí en él y el resultado fue teniendo otro matiz, en uno que nunca imagine… era carmesí como la sangre – Dijo decepcionada, podía sentirse a leguas que el acto de su príncipe y señor había sido inadecuado – Y su sangre fue la que al final se pago.

Entre las filas principales se escucho la voz de una mujer, era Saura, una de las más fieles soldados del rey – Dicen que los reyes son sabios y estrategas, pero bajo tus palabras existe la franqueza… y es verdad que ambos actuaron de tal forma que ninguno cumplió sus intereses… pero más incauto fue nuestro rey porque prefirió la guerra antes que el bienestar de todos nosotros.

-En ese sentido tiene razón, Saura… Nabooru… Sin embargo ahora que las gerudo desean la vida de la princesa ¿Lo vamos a permitir? Ya no está Ganondorf y sus deseos ahora no son más que la avaricia y la venganza contra inocentes y por eso… ¡Es que hoy luchamos por restaurar el reino de Hyrule!

Los soldados e incluso Nabooru dieron un grito de victoria y seguimos el paso hasta la cueva de las botas. Silenciosamente, nos fuimos cautelosamente desplazando por el lugar. Algo me pareció extraño, pues el venerable Jabu-Jabu ya no se encontraba en su lugar y algunas cosas se encontraban destruidas. Saura miro alrededor, se acero más y despejo el área derribando a una Gerudo con un arco Hyliano. Después de darnos la señal corrimos hacia la entrada, cinco se quedaron a tras protegiendo el fuerte. Los demás nos trasladamos hacia la entrada, en grupos de tres nos separamos, Marcos, Saura y Hacker se fueron por el lado derecho, mientras que Nabooru, Dock y yo por el izquierdo, seis de los soldados se quedaron a tras donde antes se encontraba Jabu-Jabu, eran de refuerzo.

Nabooru silenciosamente apareció tras las dos guardianas del trono, las tomo a ambas, las golpeo una contra otra, cabeza contra cabeza, dejándolas medio lastimadas y por tanto desmayadas.

-Saura… e hacia mi izquierda hay una gerudo, ella vigila – le dije – Cuando tú la fleches yo evitare que caiga, ¿entiendes? – ella asintió y a la cuenta de 3 ella disparo, yo tome a la gerudo con el gancho y la atraje hasta mi.

Marcos comenzó a amarrarlas y a amordazarlas pues de rehenes nos servían.

-Buen trabajo – les dije a los cinco con una sonrisa bien amplia – Yo seguiré por acá –dije infiltrándome disparándole a otras tres gerudo, una cerca de la cascada, otra cerca de lo que era un expendio zora. La falta de chicas gerudo en el área facilitaba nuestro objetivo, recuperar nuestro fuerte en aquella región. Nos expandiríamos.

Kakariko fue el único lugar en haberse salvado, pues los gorons no permitieron el paso a sus tierras. Pelearon, Darunia lucho, según en un informe que me atreví a leer en el bolsillo de una gerudo.

Al ver que no quedaba nadie más decidimos ir hacia la cascada que jamás paraba, tarare la canción del arrullo que una vez Impa me había enseñado y se abrió la cascada.

Tomamos rumbo hacia la entrada principal del pequeño rio. Con determinación y trabajo logramos hacer una cerca. Habíamos tomado de lo que quedaba de algunas cercas de madera que se encontraban cerca. Tomamos herramientas de trabajo y luego con lo que teníamos levantamos una pequeña muralla.

-Bien… creo que de esta forma impediremos el acceso – Me dijo Alain, quien se encontraba tras de mí.

-Así es… - le conteste mientras miraba hacia adelante – Regresemos a idear otro plan –conteste seguro, cuando unas ocho gerudo habían derribado a mis hombres y a mi… sólo sentí un pequeño golpe en la nuca y me desmaye.

 **Continuara**

* * *

Hola, a partir de este momento comenzare a narrar a punto de Zelda y ocasionalmente de Link. E incluso a mi perspectiva. Nos vemos.

 **Linkando06** Siento que te sea rápido, aunque ya explique mis puntos de referencia aquel pequeño conflicto… espero que el capitulo te haya agradado.

 **SakuraXD** Me da mucho gusto que seas una nueva lectora, me agrada ver que te guste y espero que lo sigas leyendo, nos vemos.


	4. La naturaleza del amor prohibido Cap3

¡Hola! Soy Sakana, vengo con otro capítulo de mi fanfic. Espero que les agrade y se les haga entretenido.

Debo decir que mi inspiración fluyo a través de una imagen muy hermosa y algo trágica y a pesar de ser de la guerra carcelaria (Cuyo evento sucedió en la línea temporal del héroe caído) me ha encantado.

¡Atención!: En este capítulo use tres puntos de vista diferentes.

 _ **Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo. Únicamente la trama me pertenece.**_

 **Por: TP-Sakana**

* * *

" **-.-.-.-Bajo el yugo del destino-.-.-.-"**

 _Capítulo III: La naturaleza del amor prohibido._

* * *

De un momento a otro me sentía preocupada… en mis sueños premonitorios de hacia unos meses me indicaba la muerte de mi padre… Impa y de mi amor, Link…

Estaba totalmente ofuscada al volver a soñar con tal escena trágica, sentí amargo al pasar la saliva y una gran agonía. Quería volverme loca al verlo ser ejecutado y que su cuerpo ardiese en llamas luego de perder su valiosa vida… me desmaye y de repente había despertado, llena de sudor y de algunas lagrimas.

-¡Link! – Grite muy asustada, sentía tal necesidad de abrazarlo, estrujarlo… besarlo como la noche anterior – Sólo… un mal sueño… - Dije limpiándome las lagrimas y el sudor. Pronto me di la vuelta para encontrarme con lo que esperaba y a la vez no, una nota y una hermosa rosa blanca.

Comencé a leer aquella carta de mi amado y sentí un vacio algo inexplicable. Aunque sabía que su vida peligraba, aquel sueño premonitorio que tuve cuando era niña me hacía sentir que las esperanzas serian siempre las mismas.

-Amada mía… - dije en voz baja…

" _Mi dulce doncella, amor de mi juventud  
he visto en ti lo que nadie se atreve._

 _Más allá de la nobleza, más allá de la riqueza  
vi en ti la bondad y honestidad, justicia y un gran  
corazón lleno de increíbles sorpresas._

 _Más que una corona, un fino vestido y joyas  
en ti supe que el amor seria verdadero, a pesar  
de las grandes diferencias de clase… yo te amé  
desde el momento en que ambos nos mostramos  
tal como éramos, uno al otro, me aceptaste y  
me quisiste por quién era yo y no por ser  
el héroe de este mundo…_

 _Soy feliz a tu lado, pase lo que pase  
te protegeré de cualquiera que intente hacerte  
daño. Seré tu escudo tu espada y esperanza en  
esta lucha absurda… _

_Mañana temprano iremos al fuerte zora  
No os preocupéis mi bella amada Zelda…  
prometo volver antes del atardecer de ese día._

 _Con valor a la lucha me dirijo: Link…_ "

Mire con preocupación aquella carta y sentí la necesidad de ir a donde él ahora mismo estaba. Si no regresara al atardecer de su promesa juraría ir en su búsqueda e impedir mi profecía. Mi alma estaría dispuesta a hacer todo por él.

Me levante de la cama y tome ropa… me vestí antes de que entrase la bondadosa mujer que atendía cada día con dedicación a la familia real.

-Buen día, su alteza – sonrió, la mujer de edad avanzada me saludo con picardía, como si supiese lo sucedido en esa especial noche entre Link y yo.

-Buen día, Mary – Respondí acomodando mi cabello.

-Pese al frio de pico nevado puedo sentir calidez en esta habitación – comento mientras limpiaba algunas cosas, me sonroje al instante al escucharla, definitivamente algo sabia… no podía haber sido Link el que le contara… debía haberlo intuido aquella mujer al ver salir de mi habitación a Link.

-Mary… la brigada de ataque de los veinte hombres ha partido ya, ¿verdad? – Pregunte con preocupación por Link.

-Hace una hora y un cuarto que partieron, mi señora – me respondió con una melancólica mirada, borrando la felicidad de su rostro de manera contundente e inminente – Que las diosas les ayuden en su camino.

-Es lo que desearía de todo corazón – conteste a su comentario, la mujer se me acerco y me tomo del hombro mientras lo medio estrujaba.

-No se preocupe, princesa Zelda… ya verá como todos y sobre todo el niño Link regresa con sanidad y muchas energías… como cuando era niño y después de un arduo y rígido entrenamiento corría a prisa a comer a la cocina mientras con alegría le miraba a sus ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar por ver a su amigo lastimado… aunque claro, ahora es más que un preciado amigo, no es ¿verdad?

No dije nada, me sentía apenada pero feliz de recordar uno de los momento que de niños disfrutábamos ambos. De pronto la ansiedad me invadió, sentía la impetuosa necesidad de ir a buscarlo, de ir con él y decirle "Te amo, Link" para que este sano y salvo, ver sus sonrisa, ver sus ojos… mirar al viento su cabello y darle un cálido abrazo acompañado de un apasionado beso de amor.

Fui a la cocina a desayunar, mi estomago crujía mientras Mary volvía a mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

-Tal como cuando era una niña – dijo avergonzándome un poco – Recuerdo que bajaba algo despeinada de su habitación pidiendo el desayuno mientras miraba con ansias los panques del horno. Eran hermosos tiempos, mi señora Zelda.

-Lo volverán a ser Mary, eso puedo jurarlo por Nayru – Un aire de esperanza revuelto con preocupación recorrió mi mente poniéndola en cuestión.

* * *

Desperté para sentirme amordazado y con un poco de frío. Estaba mareado y confundido, lo último que recordaba es que mis compañeros estaban tirados en el suelo y luego… nada.

Una mujer gerudo se me acerco, quitándome la mordaza de mi boca –Así que has despertado… comandante – me dijo una voz femenina – Fue torpe creer que eran las únicas en ese puesto y más tonto fue no traer más de sus hombres a la fortaleza… aunque desgraciadamente la barda que construyeron fue efectiva para mis muchachas – me dijo mientras con una mueca de desagrado sostenía una espada.

-Imagino que tú… eres… Minora… ¿No es así? – Dije con trabajos mientras la miraba con algo de lastima.

-Parece que la traidora de Nabooru también nos ha delatado. Qué decepción… ex-segunda al mando del ejército.

A Nabooru la pusieron frente a mí, se encontraba en mal estado, con cortadas y golpes.

-Es una sucia traidora… ¡nuestro señor murió por tu culpa! – dijo al tiempo que con dureza le daba una patada y Nabooru gemía.

-¡HEY! ¡El único culpable aquí fue Ganondorf! Fue ejecutado y ahora lamentan una perdida causada por el, mientras hacen una guerra a lo cobarde.

-¡Calla! – Me dio un puñetazo justo en la mejilla derecha – Sufrió más que una ejecución… ¡sufrió la pena máxima y esa es enviar al otro mundo del circo del espejo! ¿A caso tu princesa desgraciada no te lo dijo? – No entendía bien aquello del espejo, sin embargo me sorprendía lo que decían – Ese mundo es diferente, allí estaban los más peligrosos hombres que amenazaron esta tierra por culpa del codicioso rey que deseaba todo para sí mismo…

-Si supieras lo que he visto, contra lo que he peleado, te darías cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Ganondorf Dragmire.

-A pesar de que lo has blasfemado… ¡TE ATREVES A NOMBRARLO CON TANTO IRRESPETO! ¡MALDITO HYLIANO! – Me vuelve a lastimar mientras Nabooru se menea para evitar aquello.

-Ya veo… veo que es cierto que estas tan cegada – Una vez más me ha golpeado. Mire hacia abajo y luego con molestia

Al lado de donde había caído con aquel golpe vi un cacho de metal, lo tome sin que se dieran cuenta mientras por a tras comencé romper la cuerda de mis pies.

-¡BASTA! – Nabooru me mira con tristeza mientras después de decir aquello trata de liberarse

-No te vas a librar de esto, querida. Y sabemos lo preciado que eres para la princesita consentida... Así que… te espera un destino peor que la muerte…

Luego de cortar las cuerdas de mis piernas tomé con cuidado la pieza metálica cortante y continúe a cortar las de mis manos.

Sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, mire con desagrado a aquella mujer, de verdad tenía un tornillo zafado.

* * *

Volví a sentir esas ganas de ir hacia él… el estomago se me estrujaba y las cosas no andaban bien… y de repente tuve otra visión.

-Un golpe… dos…

Dije en transe por lo bajo mientras observaba como golpeaban a mi amado.

-Basta – murmure nuevamente con una voz desesperada y entre cortada.

Otra vez lo lastimaban… sentí como mi corazón caía a pedazos contra el suelo. Ahora mismo parecía inservible de mi parte tan sólo quedarme ahí. Serian cosas que sucederían en unas cuantas horas.

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS! – Los que estaban cerca del antiguo despacho de mi padre, sitio donde me encontraba, se percataron de aquel grito y preocupados se me acercaron.

-Su alteza, ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntaron algunos soldados y el Mayor al mando.

-Si… sucede que la misión fue tanto un fracaso como un éxito… ahora nuestro comandante y espía están en peligro. No podemos dejarlos morir en brazos enemigos.

-Mi señora, con todo respeto yo diría que…. – decía al ver como tomaba ciertas prendas – ¿Q-Qué es lo que esta haciendo?

-Preparo todo…

-E-Espere, su vida es más valiosa que la de ellos… no podemos hacer nada ya…

-¡Mi vida no vale nada! ¡Ahora mismo se encuentra en un lio aquel hombre que salvo el destino de esta tierra! – Todos me miraron perpleja. Luego de años revelaría la verdadera naturaleza de aquel que salvo este mundo, Link – Podéis quedar boquiabiertos… perplejos e incluso confundidos… pero es vital que sepan quién fue un héroe. La profecía dejo de escucharse en este rescindo… nadie sabía si almunia aparecería aquel que con la llave del reino sagrado mostrase la trifuerza e hiciera de este mundo uno mejor.

-E-Esta delirando – dijo uno de los soldados por lo bajo, me moleste mucho, francamente.

-Su comandante… ¡Su comandante es el héroe del tiempo! Puede que no sepan nada… eso me queda claro con escuchar insultos como el delirio… Sin tener sabiendas de sus actos heroicos, él nos salvo… Nadie sabe que proezas hizo y posiblemente nadie lo sabrá, ni siquiera yo las se todas con exactitud… pero si se que de no ser por el… mi padre habría sido asesinado hace ocho años, Impa y yo huido para evitar que el poseyera la trifuerza de la sabiduría que ahora yace en mi mano – Quito mi guante para que los demás observasen – Y por ultimo… ningún pueblo estaría a salvo de las atrocidades… de ese ser vil llamado Ganondorf.

Me miraron atónitos… seguramente serian los únicos de saber esto… pues nadie más aparte de mis tropas sabia ahora la verdadera historia tras las añoranzas del ser que destruyo la paz.

-Iré sola… fingiré ser un hombre totalmente diferente de cualquiera… entre las sombras me mezclare y sacare en una sola pieza a mis valientes guerreros que han sido tomados presos.

-¡Pero su majestad…! – dijo uno de mis hombres más leales, Brandon.

-Estaré bien…

* * *

Una de ellas volvió a golpear a Nabooru y Minora dijo – Deberíamos matarte esta misma tarde – Pude ver como se la llevaban sin más – No eres más que una doble arpía – Al escucharla no pude aguantar las ganas de decir unas cuantas cosas.

-Con respecto a lo dicho de mi majestad, la princesa… no, reina Zelda… yo… ¿Soy tan preciado como lo fue Ganondorf para ti? – Subí la mirada – La única diferencia entre tú y yo…. Es que lo mío fue correspondido desde tiempo atrás, Ganondorf no tenia ningún interés… en ti – esboce una sonrisa burlona, en ese instante sentí como sus ojos me miraban con el doble de las ganas de asesinarme. Tuve confianza en que saldría de ahí. Casi terminaba de romper la cuerda, cuando de pronto una explosión se hizo de escuchar dentro de la fortaleza de las gerudo.

-¡NOS ATACAN! – Dijo una mientras se escuchaba una explosión, yo sabía que los refuerzos recaerían ante aquel cobarde e insensato secuestro.

-Vaya… pensé que tenias controlado este campamento… fue torpe pensar que unas pocas de tus mujeres serian suficientes para esta tarea – me miro con desprecio mientras salía de aquella tienda. Las otras dos que me custodiaban fueron llamadas por una de las gerudo y salieron en su ayuda – Bingo – dije en voz baja al tener rienda suelta. Tomé mis pertenencias, mi escudo, mi espada, mi armadura que también me habían arrebatado y Salí del lugar

* * *

Las cosas no podían estar en más caos en aquel aledaño a las tierras de los zoras. Las mujeres del clan gerudo sabían que este ataque sorpresa era muy astuto y decidieron tratar de manejarlo, sin embargo, Sheik, el alter ego de su alteza, la princesa Zelda, era más astuto que ellas.

Con sigilo fue de un escondite a otro hasta llegar a una tienda, donde tenían a algunos hombres de sus tropas.

Sheik derribó con gran agilidad a la mujer que se encontraba cuidándolos.

-Shh – señalo con sus dedo mientras el encapuchado los liberaba – Los doce hombres que se quedaron atrás protegerá la entrada para la princesa Zelda, mi nombre es Sheik… soy su aliado, estudiante de la difunta Impa.

Los seis personajes que ahora se encontraban ahí no dijeron nada. Entre ellos estaba Nabooru, quien pudo sentir que aquel disfraz era usado por la mismísima princesa.

Saura, Nicolás, Marcos, Daniel, Aramio y Nabooru huyeron del lugar con prisa. Nabooru fue la última y cerca de sheik casi de su boca a la oreja de ella le dijo "Gracias, Zelda"

Luego de por fin ayudar a sus pocas tropas corrió a otra tienda donde se encontraría con quien deseaba.

* * *

Me levante y al casi salir del lugar me tope con una vieja figura, me miro y la mire… y con algunas lagrimas en mi rostro le dije –Es peligroso ir sola… Sheik – Bese su frente y la tome de la mano, Zelda había vuelto a usar a Sheik después de tanto tiempo.

-Link, puedo ir solo – Me dijo, cuando escuche la forma en que me lo dijo usando solo en vez de sola me reí.

-No importa… lo que importa es que ya todo está mejor.

Huimos… la fortaleza de las gerudo se quemaba y caía a pedazos mientras la ultima figura en verse era Minora virando hacia nuestra huida. Nos tiramos hacia la gran cascada que llegaba haya el lago Hylia y luego por el pasadizo secreto, del cual únicamente yo sabía, llegamos a la fortaleza de los zora.

Las cosas ahora estaban más tranquilas. Nos recostamos sobre el suelo sólo para descansar, respirar y reír, al menos yo reí de aquella escapada.

-Todo… esta mejor – Dije entre respiros forzados – Bien hecho… Princesa.

-Oh, acerté – dijo Nabooru riendo conmigo – Sabia que eras tú… princesa Zelda.

Nadie de los capturados comprendía hasta que la princesa hizo el hechizo para restaurar su forma femenina.

Conto a todo aquello que sucedió de camino a la fortaleza. También de manera imprevista conto lo de mi travesía del tiempo, termina y sobre nuestra relación con la trifuerza.

Cuando al fin llegamos podíamos ver cómo nos recibían con grandes ovaciones y aplausos. Mary y las demás mucamas nos traían algunas sabanas para calentarnos junto al fuego. Los estrategas celebraban la derrota del fuerte, pero sabían que ese no era el único de sus campamentos en ese momento.

Tomamos un delicioso chocolate caliente, algunos agua miel y otros una taza de té. Mire a Zelda cuando observaba las llamas y uno de los soldados contaba una historia. Ya era de noche al fin.

-Fue un día turbio, ¿verdad? – Dije cuando me acercaba a ella de manera peligrosa – Pero al final todo resulto bien.

Ella dejo su taza de chocolate a un lado y de manera inesperada se me lanzo con temor. Unas lágrimas resbalan de su hermoso rostro y todos le toman atención a la doncella.

-No vuelvas a preocuparme así, Link, ¿ENTENDIDO? –Todos se quedan virando extrañados… unos pensaban "Los grandes amigos son difíciles de no temer por ellos" y otros supieron al instante que aquello era amor prohibido.

-Su majestad – decía uno de los soldados, resulto ser Saura – Sé que resulta bajo preguntarle algo de su privacidad… pero… ¿es qué usted y el comandante mantienen una relación amorosa? Hace unos meses recuerdo que rechazo a más de quince pretendientes… todos y cada uno de ellos con las mejores tierras, la figura apuesta… eran un sueño para cualquiera. Usted pasaba tanto tiempo con Link que supuse… estaba enamorada de él.

Nadie dijo nada, ambos sonrojados apartamos las miradas y luego de unos minutos de vergüenza Zelda dijo – Es verdad… Amo a Link y él me corresponde… el destino cruzo nuestros caminos, es por eso que yo confieso amar a un partido prohibido… pero es inevitable. Hare de esté hombre mi marido, porque su valor es incomparable y su amistad fue sincera, honesta y desinteresada.

Antonio deje de sentir oxigeno, eran las palabras de la revelación entre nuestra relación… nadie de opuso, al contrario… algunos murmuraban que éramos… como una pareja perfecta.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Bien, sentó que tarde, perdónenme mi falta de capacidad para actualizar rápido… pero aquí traigo otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

Saludos.


	5. Cap 4

¿Cómo les va? A mí de maravilla. Al fin tengo algo de inspiración completamente de Zelda y su nuevo título. **"The Legend Of Zelda:** **Breath of the Wild** " Que en español se traduciría como " **El Aliento de lo Salvaje"** o parecido. De verdad me encuentro muy feliz porque la saga Zelda al fin va a tener su juego y muy buenas novedades. De verdad lamento la tardanza, me siento avergonzado.

 **Si pueden cuéntenme su experiencia con la revelación del juego.**

Bueno, continuare con el fanfic.

 _ **Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo. Únicamente la trama me pertenece.**_

 **Por: TP-Sakana**

* * *

" **-.-.-.-Bajo el yugo del destino-.-.-.-"**

 _Capítulo IV: La faceta del olvido._

* * *

 _Hay cosas que no se olvidan con el tiempo…_

 _Aquellas travesías que nadie creería viéndolas como imposibles. Al final los únicos en saber eran Zelda, las diosas y yo._

 _Hay cosas que quisiera olvidar pues el dolor de mi corazón se aumenta con el saber que amigos que conocí fueron únicos y jamás regresaran. Mi amiga Saria, jamás volví a verla. Skullkid no me reconocía y Navi, ella desapareció sin rastro._

Después de despojarlas de su principal fuerte pudimos regresar al castillo. Las puertas de la ciudadela y como tal, la ciudadela entera, se encontraba en deplorable estado. Era lo peor que habíamos sufrido en esos momentos. Sin embargo la cooperación de todos restableció un poco las cosas y por supuesto, tuvimos de vuelta un fuerte más seguro que el pico nevado.

Pese a que las fuerzas gerudo avanzaban en el territorio nosotros también, libramos batallas, limpiamos los campos de batalla y los aliados ahora mismo vuelven a reunirse con nosotros, la resistencia de Hyrule.

Ya habían pasado meses desde la última batalla y estábamos a punto de ganar aquello. Lo único que faltaba era enfrentarse al ejército como tal, la comandante Minora y las gerudo nos tenían una fiesta de bienvenida más que seguro, sin embargo teníamos más hombres y aliados que las pocas mujeres que ellas ya tenían.

A excepción de aquello todo marchaba bien. Marcos se había enamorado de Nabooru y viceversa. Me parecía muy increíble luego de verle casi pisotear la bandera del enemigo. Las cosas con Zelda iban más que mejor. Yo me encontraba muy feliz a su lado. Todos sabían de nuestro amorío, a tal grado de libertad que ahora ambos dormíamos en la misma habitación. Para mí era más que un placer y deseo hecho realidad el dormir y velar tan cerca de mi bella mujer.

Pero las cosas… no siempre serian de color blanco y eso lo sabía.

Hubo un ataque sorpresa, el pueblo Kakariko, según una carta urgente había sido tomada como fuerte para restablecerse. Era un desastre muy seguro.

Al recibir la pésima noticia tomamos algunas medidas y comenzamos a idear un plan para retomar Kakariko.

Muchos anunciaron planes muy buenos, que constaban de pedir ayuda a los gorons para poder rodearlas y llevarlas hasta la rendición.

Yo suponía que no sería tan fácil, propuse llegar por el frente con una caballeriza y más a tras un conjunto de arqueros para protegernos de sorpresas desagradables.

Al apoyar mi plan no dudamos en ponernos en marcha esa misma mañana.

-Zelda – mire a mi dulce mujer, la puse entre mis brazos y la bese – Tendré que comandar esta misión –dije disgustado – Espérame… volveré en un día.

-Sí, Link… y… yo… - Me miraba dudosa, algo nerviosa y muy intranquila para mi gusto – Necesito decirte algo importante, pero no quiero que lidies con eso ahora… también cabe mencionar que si pueden traer más reservas de comida no estaría mal, ahora mismo hay muchos que pasan hambre y otros que necesitan médicos.

Reí nervioso, asentí con la cabeza y la mire para despedirme con un tierno beso en la frente – Regresare sano… mi Zelda.

Una vez terminamos por alistarnos tomamos rumbo hacia la salida del castillo, el fuerte zora se veía bien en la carta que leí una noche antes, Marcos y Nabooru se habían encargado de él desde su captura y ahora era hora de partir hacia la gran pradera.

Por suerte para nosotros Kakariko quedaba a unos minutos a pie, aunque el descenso del pico nevado les había tomado mucho tiempo a los refuerzos que todavía quedaba en el. Había suficiente tiempo para antes del atardecer.

El plan era el siguiente.

Esperaríamos a que Los gorons nos enviaran señales de humo por el volcán, sería entonces cuando empezaríamos el ataque sorpresa.

Tres escuadrones se dividirían, uno por el cementerio, otro arriba en los molinos y techos a los que pudieran esconderé y por ultimo una entrada directa, al final los gorons por la montaña de la muerte. Acorraladas y encarceladas era el plan, Zelda deseaba que ninguna muriera, no lo creía lo correcto.

Tras ver que los gorons habían seguido el plan, el escuadrón de arqueros se escabullo por entre las casas de manera que no les habían visto, otros atacaron a algunas guardias cerca de arriba en el molino. Yo iba al frente de la guardia.

 _Antes de entrar al frente de batalla un recuerdo pasó por mi cabeza al tratar de mentalizarme._

 _El verde de aquella recamara con una luz en el fondo y en medio ella… cubierta por una coraza de ámbar y entre enredaderas las cuales la sostenían._

 _-y tú ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora, Link?_

Sentí como un palpitar en mi corazón se hacía presente. ¿Qué hare luego de esto? ¿Terminara mal? ¿Quizá si nos atacan las atacaremos?

-Señor – escuche vagamente en el viento mientras volvía a escuchar una voz que me llamaba.

- _A saber si algún día podre encontrar lo que busco…_

 _-No hay nada que temer, la vida nos da muchas cosas y frente a ti podría encontrarse tu destino._

 _-Es el yugo del destino…_

 _-¿Yugo, eh? – Me observo fijamente – Desde todo lo que paso te has vuelto rígido._

 _-Eso es porque el destino me la ha jugado sucio al casi perderte en distintas ocasiones._

-Mi señor – Al fin reacciones mientras me decían que ya era la hora.

Prepare mi espada y el escudo y luego nos abalanzamos hacia la lucha cuando nos dimos cuenta que no había nadie.

-Esto…. ¡Huyan todos! – Les grite cuando entendí que era una trampa, por suerte para la mayoría de mi escuadrón y los demás salimos huyendo. Por desgracia algunos salieron tanto heridos como fallecidos.

-Te dije que no sería fácil – Me dijo la gerudo acorralándonos entre el fuego de la villa y ellas.

-¿Piensas matarme? – Le dije retador – No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Pero tenemos a la mitad de tus amigos, incluyéndolo – Ante mi posan a Darunia de rodillas como un animal.

-C-Comandante – El goron se me postra de manera que se avergonzaba y yo le miraba con odio.

-¡Dejadlo ir, bruja! – le grite de manera ruda cuando trate de acercarme pero le habían lastimado.

Me sentía con impotencia, tenían a mi hermano, al que me llamo asi en mi aventura. Observe que lo traían amarrado tanto de manos como pies, un esclavo parecía el más fuerte de los gorons.

-Esto es humillante – dijo por lo bajo pero suficiente para poder escucharle.

Sin previo aviso nos hicieron retroceder al intenso fuego de la aldea pero una caballería inesperada salto a nuestra ayuda, era mi amada armada, no siendo Sheik si no ella misma con una armadura y un florete, el cual per tenía a su padre.

-¡Por Hyrule! – Grito con fuerza mientras cortaba las sogas que mantenían a raya a Darunia. No podía sentirme más orgulloso de la mujer que amaba. Más porque había podido domar a Epona para ir en mi ayuda.

-¿Llegue tarde? – pregunto frente a mí y yo subí al caballo con ella.

-Justo a tiempo – dije cuando tome riendas y alcanzábamos a las que habían escapado.

Minora iba más adelante pero Darunia con la técnica de ruede de los gorons logro alcanzarla y sujetarla de su ropa.

-¡Suéltame bestia! – dijo molesta mientras la escena de ambos se veía realmente graciosa.

Ella seria arrestada y quizá la guerra terminaría pronto… pero algo mas había de preocuparse, pues el hecho de que algunas gerudo lograsen escapar no significaba que no la vengarían.

 **Más tarde ese día…**

-Link – Zelda se acerco a mí y yo la abrazaba mientras caí preso del sueño en la cama.

-Dime, cariño – Ella me miro sonrojada por las palabras que le había dedicado.

-Creo que yo… - Ella me susurro al oído algo que me había dejado tan sorprendido como feliz, quería gritarlo al viento y a todo el mundo, pero no dije nada más y la abrace emocionado.

 _Pena y dolor… felicidad y amor… amistades, enemigos… el mundo estaba lleno de eso. Termina era un lugar donde no había esperanza… nadie creía en nada de que los haría felices hasta que les ayude a superar cada obstáculo._

Pensé toda la noche en recuerdos y en la noticia que había recibido de Zelda, quizá ya era tiempo del matrimonio al cual no le temía. Pero aun tenía cosas que hacer antes de ser suyo.

Temía pasar el resto de mi vida sin resolver las cosas que debían resolverse, sin siquiera terminar cosas empezadas y la búsqueda de Navi, ¿había sido realmente sincero con la aceptación de su desaparición?

Zelda me había contado que la única que sabe sobre hadas era la protectora de todas, las grandes hadas, pero una en especial, esta vivía en el profundo y congelado pico nevado y para ello tenía que ir más allá del fuerte. No temía ir, sabía que regresaría después de todo, ¿pero y si no? Es por eso que prefería ir antes de establecerme con la mujer que amaba… antes de darle la ilusión de estar juntos por siempre y luego desaparecer por jugarme lo todo.

-Link – Zelda me llamo y me abrazo en pecho el cual estaba desnudo, ambos dormíamos en la antigua habitación del rey.

-Dime – tome su mano y la estruje.

-Te amo… - volvió a acomodarse entre las cobijas y durmió placentera mientras observaba delicada a su rostro.

-Yo… también te amo, mi hermosa Zelda – Cerré mis ojos y no seguí pensando en el pasado.

 **Continuará-**

* * *

Sé que es corto, merezco la muerte después de tanto tiempo. He tenido trabajo, vacaciones y también otros fics realizando y uno al que le dedico mucho tiempo, ¡Perdonen a este men loco! También tengo conflictos con la imaginación para este fic. En fin, nos vemos luego chicos, perdónenme por mi falta de atención a este fic.


	6. Aviso Regrese o tal vez no :(

p style="text-align: left;"Que tal chicos, soy Sakana reportandome... br /Aunque no para dar buenas noticias.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sinceramente ya no se si puedo escribir... Tuve pues bastantes malos meses de... mal de amores(? Juejue... y de eso... cuando es la primera vez que te enamoras xD pues es dificil, sí... en fin... no se si pueda seguir escribiendo así como siempre además de que perdí la noción de mis historias por completo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Básicamente vine aquí para decir que algunas historias no las continuare y otras, por el número de personas que la siguen, pues si las seguiré, tratare, es por eso que he puesto este mensajeen cada uno de mis FF para avisar. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Espero que puedan disculparme... Tratare, con el apoyo de algunas personas que me ayudaban a contextualizar mejor mis ideas, de no dejar ninguno de los Fics y culminarlos y... quizá no escriba más... Bueno/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Un saludo cordial a todos, su menos querido /strongKoji D Sánchez Lopéz/strong CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN- Y con esto pueden inferir por qué me molestaban en el colegio, bueno no lo hacían en realidad, tanto... (Acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia :')/p  
p style="text-align: left;"PD: Quien adivine mi segundo nombre le doy un abrazo, si es hombre un abrazo no gay(:? /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pista: La identidad de un super héroe... Aunque no por eso me lo pusieron, no como el de Koji :,v estúpidas caricaturas japonesas antiguas/p 


End file.
